Alpha and Omega: Maternal Instinct
by Son of the Amazons
Summary: Well, this is what happens when I land in the world of Alpha and Omega right after the opening credits of the movie, and you have no memory of anything, aside from a name, and wolves. And Kate has now taken me in as her son. Well, this should twist things up in the story. Let's see how it turns out. Rated T for safety. Please comment.


_Little Ronak's P.O.V._

Well, this is what happens when you tmept fate with a thunderstorm. I'm minding my own business, on my home, and then suddenly I saw nothing by white brightness, and then nothing but black darkness.

I wasn't sure what happned, but I woke up and saw many trees and a valley I was laying in. I was trying to make sense of everything, but my mind was nothing but a blur at this point. I couldn't remember where had been before waking up, I honestly couldn't remember anything, aside from a name "Little Ronak", and wolves. Somehow I was familar with that term. And I reckoned Little Ronak was my name, and I myself must be a wolf. When I looked at myself, I was paws fur, and a tail. I had two distinct fur color variants, a dark grey, almost black, and a light grey.

I wasn't sure how I got where I was, but I felt the ground start to rumble, I got really scared, as I saw some other creatures approaching me. And fast.

I tried to make a break for a way out of the way. But they were approaching too fast. And I wasn't used to my tiny paws. Just as I thought the end was near, I felt a slight twinge in my neck, and everything below my neck went numb. I kept my eyes shut though, as I could still hear the stampeding hooves. As the noise of the hooves became quieter, I heard a concerned feminine voice say, "It's alright little one, you're safe now, they're gone."

I Open my eyes, and when I looked up, I saw a golden furred wolfess, with a powerful build. I tried to speak to say thank you, but words seemed not be able to to form, so all I did was stutter in her presence. I then heard another deeper voice call, "Kate! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Hutch. This little guy got quite the fright though. Not sure how he got out here without his parents around. I can't pick up their scent at all," Kate stated.

"Well, I better see if I can help Candu with those Eastern Wolves," Hutch stated.

"You're quite the little adventurer. Can you tell me your name young one?" Kate asked me.

"L-Little Ronak," I say in a scared child voice.

"Aww, that's a sweet name. Where's your mother dear?" Kate asked.

"I-I not have one," I state.

You honestly didn't have any recollection of parents. "What about your dad?" Kate inquired.

"Not have that either," I answer.

I wasn't sure what to do. This wolfess had just saved my life, but I had nowhere to go. "Well, I can't leave you out here alone little one," Kate stated.

Before I could say anything, I saw her mouth go agape before reaching behind me and everything below my neck went numb again. I then watched as the ground moved beneath me on it's own. Kate was carrying me somewhere. "Kate," Said another wolf that looked a little goofy with his smile.

"Humprhey, I don't have time to talk. I gotta take this little one home," Kate said with a mouth full of my neck.

I saw Humphrey open his mouth to say something, but it was clear that the conversation was over, as she walked on, carrying me. "What is your plan with this pup, when we get back to the dens?" Came the voice of Hutch, as he came up along side her.

"Not sure yet, but I have a pretty good idea," Kate said in what could only be described as a maternal tone.

"Alright, I'm gonna go put the rest of the Alpha's on alert for Eastern Pack activity," Hutch stated before running on ahead.

I was not sure what was gonna happen to me. But I didn't have much choice to protest with Kate's jaws keeping me in a firm grip while I was carried. As we got to what Hutch called the dens, I saw a lot of other wolves look at me. I whimpered a bit. having this many eyes looking at me felt scary. But there was nothing I could do to stop them from looking. Kate soon was carrying me to a den that seemed to sit higher than the rest of the dens. As my eyes adjust to the change in light, I came to see two other wolves. One that looked like Kate, but had a rounder face, and one that had a fur pattern similar to Humphrey's, but he was more toned than Humprhey... his dad, or brother maybe?

The Humphrey-looking wolf then asked, "Kate, before you apologize for what happened during the hunt, I want to say, I am proud of you. As an Alpha, the safety of little ones come first. Even if it is during a hunt. And those Eastern wolves are also at fault for ruining the hunt to begin with, and broke pack law by crossing into our territory."

Kate soon set me on the cave floor in front of her, and I heard the wolfess that looked like Kate say to the Humphrey looking wolf, "Well, Winston, whoever left this cute little pup out there alone, lets," she was cut off as a snow white wolfess appeared and said, "Um, mom, maybe don't say what you want to happen to them in front of the little one."

The wolfess was about to argue, but when she looked back at me she took a deep breath, "Right, got carried away Lilly. Anyways, were you able to track the pup's parents dear?"

"That's the thing mother. He doesn't have any parents to look after him. He's an orphaned pup. And how he was out there that far from any pack on his own is beyond me. But he needs protection. And with tensions among most of the pack members, and how many pups the wolves with families have, I'm not so keen on letting another wolf or wolfess watch him, short of my own family here, and well, maybe Humphrey," Kate stated.

"Kate, are you saying what Eve and I think you are saying?" Winston inquired.

"Yes dad. I am going to take this pup in as my own. He needs me. He's really shy and frightened, but I can already tell he trusts me," Kate said.

It was true, I wasn't really feeling very enthusiastic about being around many of the wolves I had seen so far, but Kate made feel safe and protected. And these wolves Kate called family, while Eve seemed a little tense, something about her told me 'harm' was the last thing she wished upon me. And the one named Winston, well, the way he spoke, he seemed very trustworthy as well. Intimidating mind you, but trustworthy. And the snow white wolfess called Lilly looked like a wolf who wouldn't want to hurt anyone. So, Kate tell them she was gonna be my mother, as it sounded, that all the more gave me a sense of safety to be around her.

"Well, I don't think I can change your mind on this one. Welcome to the family grandson," Winston said as he bent down towards me.

I backed up a bit, startled and a bit nervous about what he had planned to do. "Um, dad, I think it may be best if we let him warm up to you a bit before you start giving out hugs. Like I said, he's really shy, and he just lived through a stampede, so his nerves are a tad shaken," Kate suggested.

Winston nodded, "I understand. I suppose I would have behaved the same way if I went through what he has at his age. I best be off to speak with Tony about his pack members' little escapade into our territory."

As soon as he walked out, I heard my tummy rumble. I blushed, since I had awoken, I hadn't had anything to eat, and I wasn't sure what to eat either. "Oh my, this entire time we've been talking, and I didn't even think about my little one's apatite," Kate said, already taking on a mother role.

She soon laid on her side and motioned me over. I saw pink nubs protruding from her belly, and wasn't sure what to do. But soon Lilly pushed my rump from behind, and I opened my mouth to protest, only to get it filled with one of the pink nubs. The moment I made contact, something, like water, but tastier entered my mouth and hit my tongue. Out of reaction, I suckled on the nub to get more of the substance, and it flowed in as I did, and I had to swallow in order to get more. I soon started to feel the hunger in my gut begin to disappear. "There we go, Mom's milk will help you get big and strong my Little Ronak," Kate, er mom, said.

"Little Ronak? Awww, that is adorable," Lilly said.

"Yep, guess my maternal instincts went into full swing after I saved him, and let me produce milk for the cute ball of fur," Kate said.

"Looks like it. And he's a hungry little guy," Lilly giggled.

I guess she was now Aunt Lilly if Kate was becoming my mother. And I think that makes Eve my Grandma, and Winston my Grandpa. Well, best get used to calling them that. But right now, I want more of what mom called milk, and I continued to nurse, but my eyes soon became drowsy as I did, and I soon passed out, faintly hearing Grandma Eve growling.

 **End of Chapter 1. Hope you all enjoyed it. Trying to get back in the swing of things. Thought I might change things up a bit having my OC's arrival happen during the events of the film. Let's see how things progress. Please Comment and provide any constructive criticism if you feel the need. But do not ask me for updates on chapters or request to work on my other stories. I will get to them when I get to them. Thank you, and I hope you all enjoy your Friday.**


End file.
